Abstract Funds are sought for partial support for the 2018 Plasminogen Activation and Extracellular Proteolysis Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Graduate Research Seminar (GRS). These are paired conferences held sequentially at the same location, on February 10-11 for the GRS, and February 11-16, 2018 for the GRC. The GRC has been held continuously every two years since 1990 and enjoys an outstanding international reputation. We will discuss breakthrough findings in plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis in vascular biology, central nervous system function and dysfunction, trauma, dementia, pregnancy, tissue homeostasis and regeneration, hematopoiesis, stem cell biology, metabolism and obesity, tumor biology, cardiovascular function, and angiogenesis. For the 2018 meeting, emphasis will be placed on Translational Science which will be part of the three T's that will constitute the conceptual framework for this conference: translational, transitional and technological. To accomplish our translational goal a major effort will be made to bring Physician-Scientists to discuss clinical needs that need specific knowledge generated by basic science researchers to be fulfilled. The transitional goal will allow us to make a very much-needed transition in our field from senior researchers to younger investigators. Thus, a major effort will be made to bring young investigators with emphasis on women, minorities and those who have no had the chance to present their scientific findings in past GRC meetings. To attain the technological objective novel technological advances and the cutting- edge in new therapies in the field of proteases will be discussed. Attendees will be selected by invitation and from applications submitted online. They will be chosen to represent a diverse spectrum of researchers, and a strong emphasis has been made on the inclusion of women and underrepresented minorities as Discussion Leaders and Speakers, as well as on Poster Presenters and Attendees. The associated GRS is a novel feature that will provide a unique opportunity for young scientists to share in the GRC experience. This two-day seminar will be organized by Graduate Students and Postdoctoral Fellows with the support of leading researchers and the GRC Chair, and will allow junior researchers within the field of plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis to come together to discuss their current research, while building informal networks with their peers that may lead to a lifetime of collaboration and scientific achievement.